


Cookies

by the_realduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/pseuds/the_realduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jelly-filled cookies really had seemed like a good idea at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destiel Christmas Minibang.

Jelly-filled cookies really _had_ seemed like a good idea at the time.

Castiel had been endeavoring to embrace his human side more, and in doing so, he had decided that it was very, one hundred percent necessary to try baking.  So when the recipe had popped up, he had thought they would turn out to be lovely and just like the pictures.

Wrong. _So_ very wrong, flour was everywhere; the floor, the table, the ceiling, his _hair_. The jelly wasn’t even in the cookies! No, the jelly was _on_ the cookies, not _inside_.

He stood in the middle of the kitchen, a spoon in one hand and the recipe in the other.  Castiel kept glancing between the pristine example cookies and then back to the sad little lumps of dough on the cookie tray. Where had he gone wrong? It hadn’t seemed so difficult reading through the recipe, where were his Pinterest-esque cookies?

He was still puzzling over the paper in his hand, when he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen.  Cas looked up as Dean walked in, and then promptly stopped in his tracks, just a step inside the room.

“What the _fuck_.”

He tilted his head. “Indeed.”

Dean was slowly taking in the state of things, wide green eyes flitting all around before finally landing on Castiel, eyes growing impossibly wider. “Cas, you have flour in your _hair_.”

“I know.” replied Cas, slightly irritably. “That wasn’t the plan.”

“What are you even doing?”

“Baking.” he gestured toward the failed cookies. “Trying to at least.” Cas punctuated the statement by sending a hateful little glare towards the lumps.

Dean slowly shook his head, still looking at the previously-dark-haired mess in front of him. “We can fix this. First though? We need to clean this all up.

***

Once all of the excess flour had been wiped or vacuumed away, Dean and Castiel stood in front of a much smaller pile of ingredients, which Cas eyed dubiously.  “What are we making?” he asked skeptically.

“Chocolate chip cookies.”came Dean’s reply.

“What’s special about chocolate chip cookies?”, Cas was sure that they would be very tasty cookies, but they didn’t exactly ooze festiveness.  

Dean stopped mixing the flour and the sugar for a moment, before saying. “She used to make them. Mom, I mean.”

Suddenly, this made a lot more sense to Cas.  “Ah.”

They worked in silence for a bit, going through the motions of baking. It was Dean who ended up breaking the quiet, saying, “I don’t remember a whole lot about her.  She always smelled nice though.  She loved The Beatles and the color blue, and her chocolate chip cookies were legendary.”

Castiel added the wet ingredients to the dry ones.  “She sounds lovely.”

Dean nodded, eyes fixed on the batter.  It wasn’t until Cas had his back turned that he heard the question, “Why cookies, Cas?”

Truthfully, he didn’t quite know why he had chosen to make cookies instead of anything else, but the answer came readily to his mind. “The website said that they were home-y.” Castiel said thoughtfully.  “I thought we could all use a little more of that.”

Dean had stopped in the middle of adding the final ingredient and instead was staring at him again.  A small smile quirked at the edges of his mouth. “You have a knack for trying to fix things, don’t you Cas?”

“So it would seem. Although it could be argued that I’m doing it as much for myself as for anyone else.”

“It could,” said Dean, as the cookies went into the oven, “but you and I both know that would be a lie.”

The kitchen was warm, and Cas felt lulled into a sleepy state.  As the two of them worked side by side to clean the room for a second time, he took a moment to realize how far they had both come.  Unthinkable, when they first met that one day they would end up hear.  How interesting that fate could be so far of course; or perhaps this had been the plan all along?

He wasn’t quite sure. He was grateful though, to be able to say that he had a family now.  A home.

***

The buzzer was loud, startling both Dean and Castiel when it went off.  Donning oven mitts, Cas carefully slid the hot tray off of the rack and onto the top of the stove.  A lovely smell wafted throughout the air, and surveying the completed cookies, he would have to say that he was really quite proud; and he could also see why the fuss was to be had over these.  They were quite perfect, not too soft and not too crispy.

Dean stood close, almost too close by propriety’s standards.  “Well? What do you think? Was it worth it?”

Cas wasn’t sure if they were talking about the baking anymore, but when he turned his head to meet green eyes so very close to his own, he realized it didn’t matter anyway; his answer was the same in either case.

“Yes.  It was worth it.”


End file.
